


Green & Pink

by ami_ven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5664265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Remember that bet you lost yesterday?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green & Pink

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "fingernail"

“Wanna hear something funny?” asked Darcy, politely looking away as she handed over the bag with Bruce’s spare clothes.

He took it stiffly, aching all over but smiling— Darcy always preferred directness, so if she hadn’t mentioned anything going wrong right off, the Other Guy had probably not caused too much damage. “Sure,” he said.

“Remember that bet you lost yesterday, and that really awesome shade of pink I painted your nails?” Darcy said.

Bruce fastened his pants and glanced at his chipped, pink nails. “Um, yeah?”

“Well, it’s an even _better_ color on Big Green.”

He laughed. “I’ll bet.”

THE END


End file.
